¿Por que?
by Alexis Gray
Summary: -No…-Comenzó la chica comenzando a llorar nuevamente..no me importa si eres o no mas fuerte solo te necesito a mi lado porque…porque yo te amo –Momo…- Abrió los ojos sorprendido, acto seguido  la abrazo. -No…no me puedo conformar con un simple abrazo-


**Hola a todos por fin he aquí mi primer fic XD no sean muy duros por favor!**

**Discleimer: Bueno este anime como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo yo solo me divierto con sus personajes =D**

**Y sin más preámbulos les presento a mi historia!**

**Y que viva el HitsuHina!**

**

* * *

**

**¿Por qué?**

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente, habían pasado tantas cosas en el tiempo que permaneció en coma, ahora despertar era un martirio ya no soportaba que todos fueran tan amables con ella, pero solo sus amigos, porque para ella era una tortura no poder caminar sin ser el centro de atención, el tener que ver como todos hablaban de ella, de tener que desmentir todos los rumores. No ella ya no podía mas tenía que huir de ahí pero aquí comenzaban sus dudas de hecho no tenia forma de contestar ninguna y no vio más remedio que anotarlas.

Y la lista comenzaba así:

_¿Por qué Aizen la engaño?_

_¿Por qué la usaba como un simple peón cuando ella le admiraba de una forma increíble?_

_¿Por qué sus amigos eran tan queridos con ella?_

_¿Por qué ella cayó en el juego de Aizen de una forma tan estúpida?_

_¿Por qué era tan débil?_

_¿Por qué había herido tan cruelmente a la única persona que daría su vida por ella sin pensarlo?_

_¿Por qué después de todo su amado Shiro-chan la seguía queriendo y la había perdonado incluso después de haber dudado de el, de dejarse cegar, de haber empuñado a Tobiume en su contra y luego después de despertar le había suplicado que no asesinara a Aizen? _

_¿Por qué él no era capaz de siquiera mirarla a los ojos?_

_¿Por qué era tan egoísta como para querer que todo fuera como antes?_

_¿Por qué las cosas habían terminado así?_

_¿Por qué extrañaba tanto a Shiro-chan? No es decir al capitán Hitsugaya ella ya ni siquiera merecía su amistad no merecía nada de él y aquí venia su otra pregunta:_

_¿Por qué se habían alejado tanto?_

_¿Por qué era tan egoísta tonto así que no sería capaz ver a Shiro-chan tratando a alguien más de la forma que el la trataba a ella?_

Y habían muchas más preguntas pero esas si tenían respuesta ya que Matsumoto le había contado todo con lujos y detalles todo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Hinamori PoV

Lamentablemente al abrir los ojos la única persona a la que quería ver, Shiro-chan, no estaba allí, inmediatamente le pregunte a Matsumoto donde estaba porque según lo que entendí Aizen era ahora el recuerdo de un tiempo de horror desvanecido por el paso del tiempo. Ella me explico que él se encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento y no iba estar unos días pero que no me preocupara.

Y ahora el problema es que no lo quiero ver, no se qué le voy a decir y conociéndolo no le va importar en absoluto cuantas veces le repita que no importa que me haya atravesado con Hyorinmaru que todo fue culpa de Aizen, que lo que me importa es que este conmigo que lo necesito , no se cómo decirlo pero me enamore de él siempre lo he estado ,Aizen fue como el padre que nunca tuve, como un cantante de una banda de rock: una persona que idolatras hasta que caes en cuenta de la verdadera persona que es y eso me paso quede cegada por la dulzura de sus palabras por la amabilidad que me mostraban sus ojos y no me fue suficiente si no después de apuñalarme con lo que creía era un abrazo lo seguía defendiendo.

* * *

Normal PoV

Llegando a esos pensamientos a Momo se le escaparon unas lágrimas que terminaron convirtiéndose en muchas y así empezó a sollozar sin contenerse ya había pasado por muchos días conteniendo el llanto y no podía seguir así.

Llevaba tanto tiempo llorando que no se dio cuenta de que alguien familiar la observaba desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero no aguantaba más verla sentada llorando desconsolada.

Y así que de la nada sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban protectoramente estuvo a punto de gritar pero sintió un olor familiar era **él**.

-No llores Momo- susurro en el oído de la teniente quien no se lo creía así que se separo de él.

-Shiro-chan…-

-Yo lo siento tanto…-comenzó Toshiro con la voz un poco ronca pero llena de dolor y arrepentimiento.

-No sigas Shiro-chan fue mi culpa yo…-

-No lo digas-

-Pero-

-No tiene importancia ahora por tu bien es mejor que me valla Hinamori-

-No…-Comenzó la chica comenzando a llorar nuevamente. – ¡Otra vez no por favor! Ya sé que va a pasar me vas a dejar sola ni siquiera me vas a mirar a los ojos ni a dirigir la palabra y sabes… nada me hace más daño que tu indiferencia y no me importa si eres o no mas fuerte solo te necesito a mi lado porque…porque yo te amo –

- Momo…- Abrió los ojos sorprendido, acto seguido la abrazo.

-No… no me puedo conformar con un abrazo-Dijo la teniente mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-¿Perdón?-Pregunto Toshiro entre sorprendido y divertido pero en su rostro se dibujaba una clara expresión de incredulidad.

Momo puso una picara pero dulce mirada y tomo a Toshiro del haori de capitán el cual no salía de su asombro y poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro los dos estaban nerviosos podían sentir como el aliento del otro chocaba en su rostro y por fin el beso que por años los dos habían ansiado, fue un beso tierno, casto muy dulce que de seguro ninguno olvidaría.

–Nunca me iré de tu lado-susurro Toshiro al oído de la chica que le robaba el sueño.

-Gracias Shiro-chan –

-Oye moja camas es Capitán Hitsugaya- Luego le sonrió y fue inevitable que se volvieran a besar estas ves de una forma menos tímida.

_Siempre estarían juntos por que por fin habían descubierto la forma en que se complementaban, ahora después de tanto tiempo se dieron cuenta que la persona más importante y querida para ellos era la persona que tenían al frente. Porque al fin y al cabo después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma._

* * *

Hinamori PoV

Puede que contestar estas preguntas sea más complicado de lo que parece pero ahora no importa porque por fin les he encontrado una respuesta que me satisface todo este tiempo solo debí quitarle algunas cosas y añadirle otras:

_Aizen la engaño _

_La usaba como un simple peón cuando ella le admiraba de una forma increíble_

_Sus amigos son muy queridos con ella_

_Cayó en el juego de Aizen de una forma tan estúpida pero lo que importa es que con ayuda de Shiro-chan se levanto_

_Era tan débil pero eso quedo en el pasado_

_Había herido tan cruelmente a la única persona que daría su vida por ella sin pensarlo pero él le perdono_

_Después de todo su amado Shiro-chan la seguía queriendo y la había perdonado incluso después de haber dudado de el de dejarse cegar, de haber empuñado a Tobiume en su contra y luego después de despertar le había suplicado que no asesinara a Aizen _

_El no era capaz de siquiera mirarla a los ojos porque tenía miedo de que ella no lo perdonara_

_Era egoísta y quería que todo fuera como antes_

_Las cosas habían terminado así porque así debían de terminar_

_Extrañaba tanto a Shiro-chan aunque ella ya ni siquiera merecía su amistad no merecía nada de él pero lo amaba con toda su vida _

_Se habían alejado tanto por culpa de su ceguera pero eso podía cambiar._

_Era tan egoísta ya que ella no sería capaz ver a Shiro-chan tratando a alguien más de la forma que el la trata a ella porque lo ama y siempre será así, porque ha podido ver lo que esos hermosos ojos turquesa sienten y sabe cuán bien se siente ser correspondida_

_-_Te amo Shiro-chan

-Y yo a ti moja camas.

* * *

**Ehh? que tal me ha quedado? muy mal?merezco un review? me cambio el nombre y me voy a vivir a turquia?XD**

**Bueno por favor criticas constructivas ,no me maten!y espero que haya una proxima.**

**Att:hikaru-chan14 **


End file.
